


Be Brave

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Misunderstandings, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realisations, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie finally gets her say.Based on theEnough! I heard enough!prompt.





	Be Brave

_ Day 29 _

_ Enough! I heard enough! _

**Be Brave **

Their return back aboard has happened to be just as terrifying as the Doctor has imagined.

The mother has only needed to spare a glance Rose’s way to realise something has changed. Something other than the obvious. Her baby was glowing with joy. Her extended wedding night experience must have been great, she shrugged to herself, both happy to see them and angry at them for not returning right away.

“What have you done to my Rose?!” Jackie attacked the Doctor right away.

The Time Lord was expecting this.

“Well, I don’t think any explanation is necessary,” he shrugged, blushing.

“And there he stands, blushing like a bleeding’ virgin,” Jackie caught their friend’s eye. “Trying to distract my attention, surely.”

Jack could only send the Doctor worried looks.

“Do you, Time Lord, want to tell me a mother can’t tell when something’s different about her baby?”

“I know you do,” he muttered. “Which is why I hope you are going to understand-”

“Understand what, Doctor? That you’re trying to find a way to get me out of the ship as soon as possible so I wouldn’t notice the changes inside my daughter?”

The Time Lord gulped, knowing what was coming but sending Rose calming looks anyway.  _ She believes the changes have something to do with me. Fine, Allow me to take her fury.  _

Rose didn’t agree with this, but didn’t get any time to tell something.

“Enough! I heard enough!” Jackie Tyler was fuming. “First, you do something to my Rose to change her into someone else and now you’re expecting I am going to accept your wild behaviour? Who knows if you haven’t forced you into this?”

“I love her. Why would I want to hurt Rose? The changes have happened intrinsically to her, I swear, I have done nothing to-”

Jackie’s hand landed sharply on his face. “Intrinsically. That’s the silliest thing I have ever heard and I have heard a lot of those. My Rose has always been the most brilliant , the most sensitive human being-”

“And now, now! You two keep locking yourselves away from me, from the  _ mother _ !”

Rose paled, not wanting to make the Doctor go through another moment of this alone.

Her entering the room has only made Jackie angrier. “As for you, my Rose, you keep ending up being nothing but a disillusionment for me! First, you had left us completely poor because of your crush on some shady bloke. Let me tell you, the Doctor’s not any better!”

“Do you need money, Jackie? I can give you money!”

Jackie slapped him. “Are you implying I am poor?”

“Are you trying to buy me off?” Another slap.

The Doctor couldn’t think of anything sensible to say.

Rose could. “Mum! The TARDIS is our home. The Doctor is my husband. Here, you are nothing but our guest. Why can’t you understand you aren’t allowed to attack him? Not here, not at your place, not ever?”

Jackie was unpleasantly surprised. “Is this it? Has your Doctor altered not only your physiology but also your mind?”

The Time Lord remained unmoved. 

Rose sighed. Someone might have implied something, very likely Jack Harkness. Nobody, not even Mum, was allowed to take the joy out of their lives. “We are happy.  _ I  _ am happy. If you don’t stop insulting or hurting the Doctor, I’ll lead you out myself.”

Chastised, Jackie muttered something resembling a “Sorry” and tried to slip away from the room unnoticed.


End file.
